


Cold Heart pirate

by Yaoisweeeetyaoi



Series: Hearts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Psychological Torture, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoisweeeetyaoi/pseuds/Yaoisweeeetyaoi
Summary: I miss the feel of sun on my skin…. The spray of ocean on my face… a cool winter breeze and a nice rain shower…. I miss my friends, who were practically my family, even Sanji… I miss eating when I want, and drinking when I want… I miss my captain…. Do…. Do they miss me? Are they worried?..... are they even searching for me?





	1. Zoro's Point of view

What has it been now? Five months… I don’t know… from the day he brought me on here, I’ve been locked in his room, my chains only allow me to go the bathroom, And to be on his bed… his door has locks on them, some outside, and some inside… but only he has the keys to open them. 

I tried to escape once, but he stopped me… I can't go, even if I wanted to… he holds all the cards…

“Zoro…” his voice is low, almost a growl, “Come here, now,”

I start to walk over to him, but see the look of death in his eyes, I slowly get on my knees, and crawl over to him, trying to figure out what I have done wrong today. 

“Yes…. Law?” I look up at him, meeting his eyes. I am met with a harsh punch, shit, what did I do…. What did I say…

“I swear, you’re harder to hide than I cat…” he brings my face up to meet his gaze, “I thought you were supposed to be as quiet as a rat until I come back…. Someone heard something,” he strokes my cheek. 

“Nothing…. I…. Was in the bed,” that’s all I can do… unless he gets angry and locks me in the bathroom… “m… maybe i… I sneezed?”

“You really want to escape don’t you,” he reached onto his desk, “You want to leave me, leave what we have,” he pulled out the one thing he knew would catch my attention. “But I already told you, you can’t get away, and if you tried,” 

Cold sweat fell down my forehead, as tears welled in my eyes, then a great pain shot through my body as I fell to the floor.

He squeezed the container looking at me. Suffer in silence… that’s all I could do... if I made a noise louder than a groan, he'd make it worst. 

“I'm… sorry…” I choked out in tears,

“Oh, is that so?” He squeezed it tighter, making me cry out, “You want to leave me don’t you Zoro,” 

“I…. I never want to leave here!” I cried my vision starting to fade, “I…never….want to…leave..” he squeezed it again, a devilish grin on his face, “YOU!” 

He released it putting it back on his desk, kneeling down next to me, “I hate having to do that, but you need to learn… you’re mine… you’ll always be mine… I won't let anyone take you from me, and I’ll never let you leave,” he pulled my face up to kiss him.

I kissed him immediately, knowing hesitating could result in another minor heart attack…. So I wrap my arms desperately around his neck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Law….”

His fingers wrap around my neck, and forced my head to move to the side giving him a better view… I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling his teeth sink into my skin, making me whimper, “I forgive you….. but you will behave yourself… we have to make port…. I’ll allow you to come out…. But….” He licked the blood before pulling away to face me. “you try to leave, you make yourself obvious, I will stop your heart, and take a limb, do you understand me?”

“Y…es…. Law,” I teared up…

I've never felt so weak in my life. But he has managed to get me there… I fight with him, but he'll always pull my heart, and squeeze…. 

He runs his thumb over the bite mark, making me wince as his eyes stare into mine, “I don’t like hurting you,” he whispers to me, sending a cold shiver down my spine, “I hate that you drive me to it Zoro…. But you have to understand, this is your home now, with me… we will always be together….” 

He turns me to the mirror, so I can see the bite, and my swollen cheek… I look at myself, nearly not recognizing the person… my hair is longer, a bit shaggy my muscles, they faded after a month… he stopped me from working out, saying I looked like I was preparing to fight him… the food… the food was nothing like that shitty cooks. But what he fed me, I ate, even when it made me sick… I tried not to eat my first month, he shoved a feeding tube in me….

“You did this to yourself… you tired to leave me Zoro….” His hand travels down to my chest, tracing over my scar, before making it to what use to be my peck, and squeezed my nipple, “Your body already knows it’s mine, “ He flicks my nipple before going further down, “Why can’t your brain figure it out too,” he whispers grabbing my length squeezing it causing me to cry out loud in pain. “Say it into the mirror, so your brain will understand,” he looks at me through our reflection. “Please say it,” he kisses my shoulder sweetly.

“I'm yours…” I whisper, “I’m yours Law…” I look down, only to feel his free hand pull my hair so I could look at us, “I’m yours Law…. I will only ever love you,” 

He kisses My shoulder loosening his grip, “I love you too Zoro… always, until the end of days,”

I panted roughly as he pushed my back down so I was bent over the sink. I could hear his pants rustle behind me, and his own hard member press against my hole. 

I groan feeling him enter me, his thrusts are swift, hard, and to the point… he grips my hair forcing me to look at us through the mirror. His face is full of lust, mixed with love. 

“Tell me how it feels,” He grunts as he thrusts harder into me, hitting that spot inside that makes my knees buckle. 

“L-aw,” I squeeze my eyes shut, only to snap them back open because of a swift hard slap to my ass. 

“Keep your eyes on us Zoro…” he leans in close to my ear, nipping it, “ I want your eyes to see our love,” he kisses my shoulder.

I stared as he thrusts harder into me causing my body to tremble and for me to become a little vocal. What was he doing to me…

“Do you want to cum Zoro?” He asks me. I nod, ashamed it’s come to this, “I need you to say it… look at us, and say it,” 

I stared at myself in the mirror, , my eyes meeting his, “Please…. Law…. I want to cum, “ 

He hits that spot in me again, almost a full on assault, causing me to cry out and fall onto the sink. My body trembling with every thrust he gave I look at the mirror, seeing him looking at me a smile on his face. 

“I love you Zoro,” he moaned out as he slammed into me once more, causing me to release feeling him do the same. 

My breathing was labored, my legs shook wildly as I felt his warm seed drip down my inner thigh. He pulled out lifting me to lean against him. Our eyes met once more in the mirror before I looked away.

“clean yourself up, okay….” He strokes my cheek, “You need to get ready,” 

I nod, and I gain my balance once more going to the shower. He watches me… to make sure I don’t try and kill myself… I've tried once, it was stupid, because duh, he's a doctor. 

I stand under the water use his soap to clean off a bit… he tells me to do it, so that I can always have him near me… I’ll always know the smell of home… when I get below my waist he comes closer, his eyes hungry for more, 

“Do you want help,” he asks running his hand across my ass, gripping it softly, “Bend over for me,” 

I nod a little, bending over a little feeling his finger go inside me, curling inside of me, letting water come in a bit before moving his fingers out. I shuttered a bit trembling, feeling it slowly ooze out of me, and down my legs.

I clench my fist tightly, my breath getting caught in my throat, I closed my eyes and let him clean me. 

“there,” he whispered, “All clean,” he smiles kissing me before walking to the door, “Now, go get changed, “

I give him a nod, following behind him, he’s laid out his clothes for me… a large hoodie, and jeans. I put them on, and looked at him, he only smiled a bit, as he came close to me, running his hands on my shoulder.

“I love you in my clothes…” he kisses my forehead, “Now, when we go out on the surface, I want you by my side…. If you want to go anywhere, please tell me, you’ll have a limit,” 

“Yes Law,” I look at his hand, feeling him hold my hand, 

“if you see your friends, you have to look away, don’t speak, and just keep moving…. They’ll tear us apart.. “ 

My breath was hitched, Luffy, I could see Luffy…. I can see them, I can get away with them…. And he could attack them… he could hurt them… make me watch…. To show me, there’s no help coming…

He docked and waited for the others to leave he takes me out, and I feel it… the warmth of the sun on my skin, something I haven’t seen in months…. I look to see all the people who walk around. I could run…

“Zoro, “ He turns to face me, holding me close to him, whispering in my ear, “Zoro, don’t run…. Don’t make me feel like a fool for trusting you,” he kisses me, 

The thoughts of him attacking them, flashed in my mind, I look away from him, “I… I won’t leave,” I answer, “I’m yours, “ 

“That’s right… “ he kisses my forehead softly, “I don’t know what I would do if I lose you…” he let that caring smile show, “I have a present I want to give to you, while we're here, let’s go,” he clasps my hand and starts walking .

We walk into a dark building, it looked more like a hideaway than anything, the smell of cigarettes lingered in the air as a loud buzzing echoed.. he pulled me to a chair pulling off my hoodie as another man came over, 

“Law, what brings you here,” he smiled sitting on a small stool next to me.

“What we talked about… he wants them” he pressed his index finger onto my chest, over where my heart would be, “Here,” he traced something on my chest. 

“Alright, so he wants the design you sent to me?” 

“Yes, my heart tattoo with my jolly Roger inside it… sorry, he’s mute, but I assure you that’s what he wants, right Noa,” he looked down at me, his eyes glaring, though his face held a smile. 

I looked away from those eyes and gave a small nod. 

“Alright, let me get some new supplies and I'll get started,” he got up and walked away. 

His finger were back on my chest drawing a heart over the spot, “This will always remind you…” he sat next to me, “Don’t make a sound… it’s less painful then being stabbed,” he kisses my cheek.

I hated he was right… it didn't hurt… and it was fairly quick… the man covered it with a bandage ointments, gave me instructions… and sent me on my way. 

“Its beautiful… this seals you belong to me.” He holds my hand tightly, “And I won’t ever let you go, I’m dedicated to what’s mine,”

I nod a little bit, but my attention is taken from him, a voice, one I know, I hear it above all others in this place.

“Maybe we should split up and look for him Here?” Ussop… no doubt about it. I lift my head, and in the distance I see them all.. 

I turn my body to face them, wanting to shout to them… I took in a deep breath my voice hasn’t reached above a whisper in 5 months… before I could try and call out I heel him squeeze my hand hard, almost to the point I think he’s trying to break my hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He pulls me close, his eyes burning with rage.

“Nothing…”

“it doesn’t seem like it, “He strokes my cheek before going to my neck squeezing it, pulling me close, “Do you want your friends? Is that what it is, you want them to rescue you?” 

I shake my head, “I'm, just surprised, to see them…” 

“You like upsetting me Zoro…. After I trusted you….” 

I hear them walking off, my stomach sinks to the ground, my hope for freedom shrinking with every step. “Law…. I wasn’t going to leave you…. I promise…. I…. Love you,”

His grip loosened as his hand went back to clapping my hand, “I love you too Zoro,” he smiled warmly, the rage melted sway almost instantly, “Of course you weren’t going to go to them… “ 

I nod, looking back to see Sanji, a cigarette in his mouth, his face looked exhausted, almost like in the last five months he hadn’t slept. Even his suit was a little disheveled.  
Law pulled my hand and we began to walk back to port, when I notice someone is following us. 

“Tra-guy!” 

That's, That’s Luffy's voice…. I shake a bit wanting to turn around, and run to him, but Law squeezes my hand once more,

“keep your eyes to the ground, and say nothing, “ He whispers to me before turning to look back at my captain.  
“Hey Tra-guy…. I need to know, have you seen Zoro anywhere the last five months,”

“No, is something wrong?” 

“We think someone took him, his swords were left behind at this hotel we were staying at… Zoro would never leave his swords behind.”

I managed to look up at Luffy, hoping he would see it was me, but as soon as I look up, my eyes fall back to the ground. 

“I haven't, but I did hear the marines were rounding up pirates… maybe he was one of them,” Law shrugs, “I’ll keep an eye out for him, and if I hear anything I'll let you know,”

Tears built up in the wells of my eyes, I wanted to scream I’m right here! But I couldn't.

“please do… ,” he sighed. “Hey, is that a new crew member?” Luffy tried to come closer to me. 

I felt Law squeeze my hand and pull me back a little.

“Yeah, something like that… “ He answered, “Get back to the sub, “ 

I only stood there, no, I didn’t want to go, I didn’t want to leave! My captain was standing right there, why couldn’t i…

My chest began to heart causing me to grunt a little. I looked over to Law, who held a sadistic grin on his face. “Hurry along,” 

I looked up briefly at Luffy… of course his focus was on Law, almost dense to anyone else… 

“L-" my chest begin to ache even more causing me to reach it and grab it. I turned and ran back to the sub, feeling the pressure ease up even more. By the time I got to the room the pain stopped. I collapsed onto the floor in tears. 

I was right there!! Why couldn’t he….. why didn’t he…..


	2. Law's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had broken him enough… what more do I need to do to get it through his thick skull that I am his only savior now… when Luffy and I finished talking I made my way back to the sub... thinking about us... My beautiful Zoro

Luffy certainly was a shock, I will say that I had a suspicion he would be there, but, I had hoped that I was wrong… My fears rose with every second they stood across from each other… that fear turned to anger when I realized Zoro trying to speak to him… that’s when I gave his heart a slight squeeze. Not enough for him to cause a scene, but enough to warn him… but when he tried to undermine me, a gave it another squeeze, that’s when he left us….

My mind repeatedly went over what more I could do to show him… Sure, there was brain surgery, but no, he wouldn’t have that spunk that I love so much… He wouldn’t be the Zoro I want… I stopped at the dock, we were going to be here for a few days, restocking on supplies and what not, I needed to change his appearance even more than I have… maybe dye his hair, and fix his eyes.. I prefer him without a beard, so I won’t stop from shaving him.

I smile a bit, thinking about his face as I drag the straight razor across his flesh. His hand on my knee, wondering if I’ll cut him. His eyes enjoying the relaxing shave…

I think about the first time my eyes landed on the swordsmen… his vibrant green hair, his body… those scars… I wanted to have him then…

Zoro has always managed to catch my attention sense then, the moment I laid eyes on him, I knew I wanted to have him… possess and own him… these thoughts floated around in my head for months. I wanted to see his face, hear that voice begging me for more…. The fleeting thoughts.

Some nights while I stood in the shower I closed my eyes, thinking his hand was stroking me, and when I opened my eyes, he was there, on his knees, his eyes begging for me to use him as I see fit…

The thoughts turned into an obsession, I needed to touch him, get close to him… have him…. But his strength… it’s what bothered me.. how to take that away, and make him submissive to only me…

We ran into Each other a few more times, I even sailed with them, my obsession grew more, but I took this tome to follow him, get to know him better… his workouts were beyond amazing… his handle of the sword, I had to give credit where it was due… I’d also make sure he didn’t have his swords when I finally had him… I don’t need him to be tempted…. I also notice… he and Sanji, despite the banter, we’re actually very close...  
My anger grew the more I saw him talking to that blonde cook… But I allowed him to continue speaking to him… it put a small dagger in my heart when it hit me, he belonged to him… no, not MY Zoro… I watched for days, the banter they had, and the stares they shared, it pissed me off, his were only to look at me!

We parted ways, and that’s when I began my planning…. He was going to be mine… I just had to obtain him, I had to get him. Fog had settled in over the island he was out at a bar… he was always a fun guy while he drank… I had bought him a few rounds, with a little extra of an ingredient. Ha, I’m surprised he didn’t taste it I got a little excited and dumped more into it then I intended.

That first night I chained him to my bed, removed his head, and watched as he slept… I didn’t want much more at the time…

When he awoke the next morning, his face, and confusion were beyond priceless. He tried shouting, but I instantly silenced him, squeezing his heart tightly in my hands.

“Zoro, I get you are confused… but, you really need to keep your voice down…” I sat next to him stroking his cheek, “maybe I can do something to get rid of your voice… or suppress it,” I ran my fingers across his throat, biting my lip feeling the vibrations of his vocal cords, “I need you to be quiet… can you do that?”

He nodded weakly as he caught his breath. “yes,”

He was till too loud, but I’d work on that later, “Zoro, I know you have a million questions… but I don’t want to answer them all so Yes, you are on my submarine, no, you cannot leave, and no, they don’t know where you are, and they never will,” I got up from the bed and walked over to my desk taking off my hoodie, “You are finally mine… and I don’t plan on giving you up,”

Five months, it’s been five glorious months since I’ve taken him. I’ll admit it was a very bold thing to do, but after all, I’m a pirate stealing and causing havoc is in the title.

I fed him, enough to keep him alive, and make sure he was healthy, but I wanted his strength to be dulled… so he ate small portions twice a day… The first week, he tried to slit his wrists in the shower, luckily I caught him and was able to stop the bleeding. He tried shouting and I had to… mess with his vocal cords. He can’t speak above a low voice, almost a whisper … but I can still hear his sweet moans…

The thought about the first night I took him, it’s always etched in my mind. Him pleading with me, begging for me not to… but I could see in his eyes he wanted it.. and how his body responded to me… oh god I wanted to cum right there.

When I entered him, I gasped in surprise… Untouched, my Zoro was untouched, just for me, and me alone. It angered me though, because I could tell he had had sex with that damn blonde…

I pushed in slowly, easing him into accepting me, when I looked into his eyes, I saw rage, fire, and hatred all burning through. It shocked me a bit, I mean… how dare he look at me like that when I was going to give him the greatest pleasure he would ever feel.

I was in a huff when I brought his heart over to me, and pressed the container with one finger, causing him to cry out.

“That fire in your eyes…. It better get extinguished soon Zoro…,” he pressed harder, “We are going to make love, and I don’t want your face looking like you hate it…. It’s going to be beautiful because we are meant to be,”

His eyes seemed to ease up…. But I could tell he wasn't done fighting… it wouldn’t matter, soon he’d love only me.

I pushed in deeper groaning as his warmth sucked me in deeper. “Damn it, you’re so tight,” I tried to steady myself, knowing full and damn well I wanted nothing more then to fuck him senseless. But that would have to wait… I wanted our first time to be special. “Relax Zoro, breathe… I don’t want to hurt you,”

“Then… Then take it out!” He groaned glaring at me.

Those eyes of resentment, No, they were supposed to be love… I moved deeper into him. “Zoro, it’s okay, you can let go… I’ll never leave you,”

“I never!”

I pressed on his heart once more, glaring down at him. He tightened around me as his body tensed, I moaned moving my hips faster. Looking at him…. He needed to see… that’s what would get this into his head…

I kissed in between his collar bone, that loosened him up a little bit… I kissed his chin, and I swear I heard a sweet moan escape his lips… I knew then, affection… I thrust in harder, kissing him deeply, dominating his mouth, claiming it as my own. I took my free hand, and began to stroke him, smiling feeling him hard.

“You see that Zoro, your body, it wants me…” I licked his lip, “You'll want me too,” I spread his legs wider, groaning at his warmth..

“L…..Law…” He pleaded with me, that’s all I wanted… for that moment… for him to see that I would provide for him, the greatest pleasure. “Law, n..no more,”

I moved my hips faster, my heart pounding against my chest as I kissed him messily finally pushing myself fully into him, “Shit, Zoro I’m going to,”

I couldn’t help it, I wanted him to feel me erupt inside of him. I came, shivering . With that thrust I felt him quiver below me, and I felt him cum on my hand. I brought my hand up in between us, licking his flavor from my finger.

“You taste as good as I had dreamed about,” I smiled pulling him so that he lay on his side, facing me, “That’s only round one… “

The fire in his eyes seemed to dull, and shame replaced it… I would change that emotion eventually…

Five glorious months…. Each time I make love to him, I see that fire slowly die, and him accepting my love… sure, I’ve gone off the handle with him.. I have lost my temper and struck him, or stopped his heart… but he’s learned… But today…. Today was a clear indication I may have to…. I don’t even want to talk about it…

I come into the room, seeing him on the floor gasping for breath. I take off my coat, and place it on my chair before walking to him kneeling down beside him.

“Zoro… did you see that? He didn’t even know who you were…” I stroke his cheek,

“Bastard,” he growls at me.

“You think I am going to let you go back to them?” I hold his cheek, “Do we really have to go through that again… I thought we were passed that,” Zoro looks at me, his resentment, it’s almost as strong as that first day. “You want to go back? Leave me?” I move my hand down over his neck, pushing down, “I told you! They don’t care about you, if they did, Luffy would have seen you!” I squeeze his neck tighter, hearing him gasp and choke for air. “He should have seen you Zoro!” I squeezed harder, “I’ve seen you! I would never let you think for one second I wouldn’t search the earth for you!”

I looked at him, his eyes bulged a bit, and started to roll in the back of his head. I pull my hands away allowing him to cough and attempt to breathe.

I get off of him, pulling him so he sits up, and hold him close to me as he cries, and breathes heavily, I kiss his forehead, and stroke his hair, feeling my own tears fall.

“I’m so sorry Zoro,” I kiss him again, rocking us as I calm him down. “I love you, you know this, I never want to hurt you… I’m sorry you pushed me to that… I swear I’ll handle your tests better,” I look him in the eyes, and he looks at me… I see it, he finally understands… “I love you, you know this,” I hold him closer before picking him up, and taking him to the bed, laying him down. “They are pretending they care…. If they were truly looking for you… don’t you think they would have tried harder?”

I look at him, his breathing has finally calmed down, and he nods at me.

“I… belong… on here,” He whispers.

“That’s right, Here with me,” I stroke his hair, “Finally you can see the truth,” I kiss him softly,

Finally… He sees the truth, be understands, and knows… I am who he belongs with… I love you, My sweet Zoro.


	3. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, Maybe he's right.... maybe I belong here

My body is sore… I don’t know what he did last night, but my body hurts below my waist… he is behind me, his right arm is wrapped around me, under my right arm and across my chest pulling me close and holding me tight…

One thing I’ve learned about Law is he is a pretty light sleeper, I finally understand the bags under his eyes… someone was walking in the halls and he woke up… I move, he'll wake up… so I try not to move through the night…

I hear him clear his throat and pull me closer…. I feel him pressed inside me, and I want to pull away but my body doesn’t want to move. I hate when he does this… Fucks me, and goes soft inside of me…

I mean toward a bit wincing, and also giving a small moan… big mistake, I feel him hardening. His hand goes for my nipple pinching it hard.

“You wanted more,” he whispers tiredly , kissing the crook of my neck,

“No… please sleep,” I answer, “I just wanted to use the bathroom.

He loosened his grip on me, pulling out slowly, making me shake, and moan as he moved. I bit my lip in pain as I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. I hear him sit up in the bed, which means he’s practically awake… god… maybe if I close my eyes, he'll go back to sleep too.

“Hey captain, we're going to the market for food,” I hear the bear speak, “Is there anything in particular you want?”

I hear him chuckle a bit, then stretch, “How about crab meat,”

I flush the toilet and wash my hands, Crab meat…. Is… is he really going to get something for me?

“Okay captain, we'll be back soon,”

He looks at me patting his lap. I don’t want to, but after he nearly choked me to death, I go and straddle his legs as his hands hold my hips. I look down at him, his tired eyes showing compassion, “Why don't you go back to sleep, okay?” He rubs my hips, “You look exhausted…”

I wonder why I look exhausted… you choke me out, you then proceed to fuck me for 4 hours, and pass out…. I was about to get off of him when he held my hips tightly.

“Why don’t you lay on me?” He asks, taking my hands in his, intertwining our fingers together. “Maybe you'll get better sleep,”

“its… okay,” I look at him, “You have things to do with your crew… I’ll just lay here,”

He kisses my hands gently, something he does every now and then and nodded. He let me go next to him in the

He runs his fingers over my tattoo smiling a little, “It looks good on you,” he comes over to lay on top of me, kissing it softly.

I wince a bit, closing my eyes trying to ignore the slight sting. When I opened them he was over me, kissing me softly before getting off the bed.

“Maybe clean up in here…. “ he threw on some clothes, “I shouldn’t be long… “ he came back over kissing me again before walking out the door.

The I heard all the locks click into place which sent dread through my body… one day he was going to have to forget… but then again, it would be my luck we aren’t at the surface.

I curl up in the bed, pulling the covers around me taking in a deep breath, letting it all sink in…. I’ve been missing for five months…. It really seemed like they had wanted to find me…. But, I was standing there, I was standing right in front of Luffy, and he didn’t see me. I get up from the bed and go to the bathroom looking in the mirror again. Is it my hair? I wish he’d let me cut it….. my eye…. He could have seen the scar and realized it was me…. I look down my body… the muscles… they are gone…. My eyes hit the tattoo on my chest. I reach to touch it with my fingers shaking.

_‘See, you’re mine, this proves it… I’ll never let you vanish,’_

I shake a bit, tears falling down my cheeks, Maybe he is right… I mean, five months, and no one has done more then ask if I had been seen… and if rumor was true about the marines, wouldn’t they have destroyed every base to look for me? Why even leave the island I went missing on?

I exhaled slowly calming my nerves as I sat on the floor, Law, he is all I have now…. He wouldn’t let anything happen to me…

I finally made it back to the bed and laid down in the bed. My mind swirling with thoughts of Law, and Sanji…. I haven't thought of him since Law took me here… Law does all the same things that Sanji did… he looks at me with those eyes…

Did Sanji really love me? Law loves me… right.. I mean… he tries to make me happy…. Maybe I should stop resenting and resisting him…

He choked me last night…. That isn’t love…. But… he hates hurting me… I brought that upon myself, My head is killing me… maybe I should rest… Law's a doctor after all… he knows what the human body needs….

I feel warmth surround me, and warm lips on my neck, I smile a bit, those lips… the warmth…

“Morning Sanji,” I smile turning around to see Law, a frown on his face.

“Sanji?” He asks... “Sanji?” He frowned turning me to look at him, “Zoro…. “


	4. Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Who did he say

He called me Sanji… that fucking cook! I can’t believe this… my heart is breaking…. No, he’s not going to get away with this.

“Do I need to make good on my promise?” I lean in close to him, seeing the fear rise in his eyes. “I can start with him,”

“No…”he grabs onto me, “No please…. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, i.. it was"

I hushed him, before kissing him softly, “You just came off of punishment… Zoro…..” I stroke his cheek gently, “I guess you’re going back on it…”

“please don't hurt them,” he pleads…

I laugh a bit stroking his cheek and kissing him once more, “No, I won't kill them, though they deserve it for taking your attention from me,” I frown gripping his chin tightly, “You’re mine…. You know that,”

“I know Law, I know,”

I make him look me in the eyes, and smile, seeing it finally sink into head… I am his savior….

“Good, but, you still need to be punished….” I smirk, “It’ll come in time… for now, get in the bathroom, I need to do something,”

I get up, letting him stand as well. We walked to the bathroom, as I pulled out a box of hair dye.. I’ll make sure they don’t recognize him…  
I picked a color that no one would even consider for him, since he wanted that goddamn blonde so bad, he ended up a darker, blonde. I kept it long, only because I enjoy having something to grip on while we make love.

I look at him now, running my hand through his hair, smiling, “I guess it fits you,” I give it a little tug, making him look up at me. “After all, you seem fond of blondes, and you were stupid enough to call me that fucking idiot,”

“I don’t know why…. “ He spoke… I could see that fire start to rekindle in his eyes. “You're nothing li-"

I gripped his hair tighter in my hands, and clinched my fist punching him in his face. I drew back, and did it once more , knowing I had broken his nose. I pulled him to stand and forced him to look at himself in the mirror.

“You’re right, I’m nothing like him…. But you, you’ll be my little blond bitch!” I bent him over, making sure he could still see himself in the mirror, “I’m the only name you'll fucking say!” I ripped his boxers off, and slammed into him,

 

"You are mine goddamn it!” I looked at his face, twisted in pain, and fear… is that what I needed to do, make him fear me more…

I gripped him tighter by the hair, pulling his head back, his eyes were red, a little swelling from the punch was starting to come. His nose, started to leak a bit of blood. I pulled my hips back a bit only to go deeper into him, harder than before. His voice… I know it won't get louder, he knows this too, yet he’s trying to cry and scream for help. That’s or Zoro… scream for me…

This made me thrust faster, almost to the point I heard nothing but our skin slam together, which echoed in the bathroom.

He fell toward a bit I stayed inside of him, and pushed us down to the floor. I made him stay on his knees, and hands. I made sure his eyes stayed on the mirror, I wanted him to see who he was, and who he belonged to.

“Say it Zoro, Say it" I hiss into his ear, biting his shoulder as hard as I can. “Fucking say it, you don’t seem to fucking understand it!”

He’s in tears, I know he’s crying.. I’m being rough, I know I’ll have to give him stitches later, but he has this coming… if I have to tear him apart, I fucking will.

“Don’t try and black out on me Zoro,” I pant feeling myself come closer. “Fucking say it!” I slap his ass , so hard, it actually hurts my.

He moves away attempting to scream in pain. I force him to look into the mirror, that fire, that fire is gone… fear replaces it.

“I'm, “ He starts out, his voice giving me what I need, he’s in pain, and he’s crying… I finally broke him… “Yours…” he cries leaning his forehead on the mirror, “Trafalgar Law….”

“I love it when you say my name,” I groan feeling him tighten around me.. this alone makes me cum harder than I ever have inside of him.

This earns me a pained cry, I know I’ll have to stitch him up…. Especially when I pull completely out and see a bit of blood on my member. He collapses onto the floor giving a loud whimper, and it’s then I can tell he’s in tremendous pain. But a lesson needs to be taught here…

“I’m not cleaning that out, not just yet…” I lay next to him on the floor, looking him in his eyes. “I want you to keep me in you, as a reminder…”

He started to look away from me, but I grabbed his hair, pulling him close to me, smashing lips to mine. I bite his lip a bit hard as I pull back.

 

“You did this Zoro…. You did this to yourself…. Remember this moment, and this pain… and remember, I am all you have, anyone else… they’ll cause you the pain you’re feeling… Sanji made this happen….” I kiss him again before getting up. Leaving him on the floor.

“T…rafalgar….” He whispers… “I'm, sorry….”

“Its hard to believe that, coming from you Zoro…. It seems like you enjoy when I do this to you" I stroke his cheek kissing him.

“No…..” he looks at me, “Never… never again,”

“I won't do this again if you behave,” I smile at him.

“I won't,”

I chuckle again, lifting him up, hearing him whimper and whine… I'll give him something for the pain later. For now, he needs to understand, this pain, is his fault.

 

 

 


	5. Zoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... Law.... my one and only love

My body it didn’t seem to heal after that attack, below my waist seemed to be in a never ending struggle.. it wanted to be numb, but if I moved wrong, the pain shot all through me… Law, he said it was to remind me, to make me aware, that Sanji had done this to me… had it not been for him, I would be able to move more freely… my voice wouldn’t have been manipulated into a whisper… 

Law is right… If it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have been hurt this bad… I wouldn’t have felt what was left of who I am be ripped from me… Had I just… let Law love me, I wouldn’t be in this predicament. But They put me in it… my mind was always focused on when I’d get to see them again… instead of providing love for Law, like I’m supposed to. 

Law, he only wanted me to comply to show him my love… And all I’ve done was fight him every step of the way… That is why my body aches… Sanji, Luffy… they all are the reason for this… The Straw hats, they’ve caused me so much suffering… if it weren’t for them, I would still be a bounty hunter… I wouldn’t have a bounty on my head… but, without them… Law… my savior, I never would have met him… Sanji is the reason…. He’s the reason my love hurt me…

I’ve begged for his forgiveness, and he was kind enough to give it to me, under one condition. I am to never speak of my old crew. I can’t even think of them. I swore I’d never do it again, and he’s decided to be easy on me. When he walks into the room, I without hesitation, am to get on my knees thanking him for returning… I am to crawl to his feet, kiss them showing I’m truly thankful. And, I am to pleasure him, as any good lover would do. 

He’s agreed to not enter me, until I’ve healed, but, I am to pleasure him with my hands and mouth for as long as he wants… I’ve learned to relax my throat, and take him far into my throat, without gagging. This makes him smile… I only want to see him smile. 

Today he checked me, to see how well I’ve healed, he says it’s not as bad as it had been, but he will wait another day or so before he will enter me… but I don’t want to wait a day…. I want him now… my body needs him, now…. Instead of feeling him, he slides a small vibrator into me, though it makes me feel wonderful, it’s not him… I need to feel him inside of me, my body trembles as he pushes it in deeper to me, yes it hurts, but he’s doing his best not to hurt me too much.

“Just one more day Zoro… “ he smiles at me, “And we'll be able to make love again,”

He kisses me, making me moan into his mouth as my body tries to calm itself.  
“Law,” I moan softly panting. “Law, it feels so good…”

“I know, it’s killing me, not being inside you… but, this is what you get for misbehaving,” he kisses me again, “Hopefully, this is a lesson to never again bring them up,”

He turns up the vibrations, I cry out, I want to cum, I need to cum… but he won't let me… I look at the cock ring he makes me wear, and that reminds me that I am still being punished. 

“I’m sorry Law…” I beg shivering, feeling my body grow hotter. “Please, please may I?”

He smiles as me, playing with the band, “Is that so?” He nips my neck, “Are you truly sorry?”

“Yes!” I cry holding onto him tightly, “I love only you… “ 

“And who’s ship do you belong on?”

“H…Hearts…” I buck my hips feeling it go faster. 

“Yes… Hearts… you belong to me, and only me….” He kisses me softly “I love you Zoro Roronoa,”

“I.. love you too Trafalgar Law…” I squeeze my eyes shut feeling him pull the band off, and my body release all that has built up.

My back arches, as my body trembles, endless streams of my cum line on my chin. I grip him tightly kissing him messily. Law, Law I belong to only you. 

“My sweet Zoro,” he grabs my hips holding me still as he turns it up once more. “Look at me,” he commands, “Open your eyes, and look at me… I want to see your face..” 

I open my eyes, looking at him… “Thank you… Thank you Law, I, I never felt so good,” I pant, my hips bucking wildly as I ride out the waves of my orgasm. “Thank you,”

“You are very welcome,” he pulls it out.

Seven months…. He’s held me here, for seven months… there isn’t hope… He is my savior… I will obey his command… Law… my savior…. 

Finally we’ve docked, and I’m Okay enough to leave the ship. I walk along side him. I keep my head down, and only stare at my feet… 

“Go get something to eat, I’ll meet you at the docks in an hour,” He instructs me, lifting my head to look at him. 

“Yes Law,” I hold his hand… he’s trusting me… I’m honored. 

“Behave yourself, I'd rather not, have to come find you,”

“Thank you.. you won’t have to.”

He walks away from me, leaving me alone. I head to the market, deciding on what I wanted to have for the next few weeks… He’s made it a habit to make one thing I enjoy a week. He’s truly too kind to me…

I finally decide all that I want, and start to carry them to the docks… I have five minutes to get inside.

“Zoro?” 

That voice, it stops me in my tracks.

“Z…Zoro…”

…… no….


End file.
